The present invention relates to a fore-end assembly with improved shock absorbing means for motorcycles.
A very important problem in making motorcycle frameworks or chassis assemblies is that to reduce the chassis weight without lowering the mechanical strength thereof.
In particular, very great problems are encountered in making the fore-end assembly, or front fork assembly, because of the comparatively high weight due to the provision of telescopic shock absorbers on the fork tines.
Such an arrangement, while being broadly diffused, generates great problems deriving from the comparatively high inertia of the system and from the long time required by the shock absorber to provide a useful response.
Accordingly, the aim of the present invention is to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks, by providing a fore-end assembly for motorcycles, including an improved shock absorber system, allowing to greatly reduce the fore-end assembly weight, thereby solving all the mechanical problems deriving from the great inertia of prior systems.
Within the scope of the above mentioned aim, a main object of the present invention is to provide such a fore-end assembly for motorcycles, which can be constructed according to several different constructional arrangements, all provided for simplifying the assembly mechanical construction, while providing a possibility of using a broad range of solutions directed from the motor vehicle field.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a motorcycle fore-end assembly which, owing to its specifically designed constructional features, is very reliable and safe in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide such a fore-end assembly for motorcycles, including an improved shock absorbing system or means, which can be easily made starting from easily available elements and materials and which, moreover, is very competitive from a mere economic standpoint.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the above mentioned aim and objects, as well as yet other objects, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are achieved by a fore-end assembly for motorcycles including improved shock absorbing means, characterized in that said fore-end assembly comprises a single shock absorbing element coupled to a motorcycle chassis, and supporting, at the bottom thereof, at least an arm for supporting the front wheel of said motorcycle.